Veigars evil plan
by Jukimari
Summary: Veigar is cooking up a new plan, will he be able to do evil this time


Chapter 1 – A new day

Above the clouds on a mountain lies a place filled with dark magic. Only the ones who have a wish of death enters this place. Not a single plant could be seen and no animal had stepped foot inside this dead and fretful place. Except for him, the master of evil.  
From one of the towers, there could be heard laughter and as the black magic escaped into the world, it was clear that Veigar, the tiny master of evil, was up to no good. He stood up on a stack of books, reading, with a kettle next to him. He was of course up to no good. The black smoke around him made his eyes glow even brighter. He was deeply concentrated and did not even notice how much of this magic formed to shadow like creatures, who would fly out of the window, into the real world, to spread its evil. He read some more moved his head to the kettle. It was here all of this magic came from. He put his metal glove over it and whispers

"Yes… finally!" he took his metal glove inside of the kettle. He had not calculated how much of the black magic would hurt him but after all he had felt on his body, this felt more like tickling but to another being, this would have felt like their nails where getting pulled out, as their skin was burning. As the dark substance, began to climb up his hand, he grabbed something out of it. A medal of sorts. It was silver with a beautiful moonstone in the middle of it, but instead of the normal white color, it seemed like something was moving inside of it, as if something was corrupting it. He looked at the amulet. Nobody could tell what he was up to but the look on his face told that he had something that he wanted, something that he had dreamed about for a long time.

"Finally no one will be able to stop me now!" he laughed. He took a fast grab on the amulet. As he walked down from the books, the rattling from the kettle echoed through the castle as he opened the door, black smoke escaped from the room. This place was filled with his magic, magic that understood him. It understood his pain and his dreams, his hope for what the future may look like. You see black magic is not evil, well sometimes it is but Veigar was not power hungry, like many others who was able to control the black magic. Black magic is only evil if the user is, and even if the world thought he was, and he himself thought, the magic knew better. Which is why it did not corrupt him, which is why he was still alive, because the magic had understood that he did not wanted to harm anyone, but simply make people fear him.

Twitted could be heard echoing in the halls, this made the sorcerer lift a eyebrow, knowing no living creature would come here on its own free will. He followed the sounds and found a beautiful blue songbird sitting on his balcony. It had a note attached to one of its legs, Veigar stumbled towards the bird and untied the messages.

"Veigar I have cupcakes" he read, knowing whom it was from. Lulu, she did not understand fear and their for could not fear him, that made her special, more than anyone else. She did not care about war and evil, she cared about cupcakes and colors, she rather wanted to play hide and seek then figuring out his newest evil deed, but her innocence was what made them friends, the fact that she was so different, and did not know right from wrong was why he considered this yordle a friend. Even he got lonely sometimes but never Lulu, she would talk to a flower asking for its stories, she was insane and that he liked. He looked at the sun as it rose from its sleeping, maybe he should visit her, after a nap.

The whispering from the trees, that no one ever understood was fascinating lulu understood and they told stories about the man who had lived in the water mill before her. Telling about his kind heart, telling about how he understood them and how happy they were that she understood them. They told the tales of the fae who the man have helped and that is why the ground here was so magical. They was just happy that a Fae sorcerer would pick their place. To be honest, she had not chosen it, but damn it was beautiful around here, the river they went by making the wheel spin around on the old mill. That the trees and nature have taken care of it the best that they could. Making it stable with vines. Making it look almost like a faire house. That what drew lulu to this place at first. After have befriend the animals, flowers, the tree and the stones. Fairies had begun to come to the place again and this had made the trees happy. To hear stories from the coldest of Frel jord, the darkest of Noxus. This made the place so different it was a place of stories. The Fae sorcerous, lulu, was in the middle of baking, because she knew that Veigar, never said no to an invitations. She knew it because they were friends. While other yordles had told her bad things about him, said that he was evil, which was nonsense to her. It was only few other champions they could see his true colors. She had once encountered thresh after a battle on the Twisted Treeline, and he agreed with her, because he could see the soul of a person calming him sane after all his soul had went through. Lulu had understood the tone of pain in threshes voice that day and knew, it was something that he and Veigar kept to themselves.

"Pix do you think Veigar likes blueberry's in his cupcakes?" she asked the pix who was spreading his pixy dust into the mix of frosting. He looked at her.

"I don't know, you could make half with blueberry's," he said and flew over to the basket of berry's bringing one back to Lulu to give it to her. She nodded and went back to baking.

The swift scout was hunting in the darkest of the forest. Looking for shrooms to use in the field of justice, he knew that Bandle City disagreements with the Voodoo Lands, so he decided to go out to find more poison, after all his blinding darts had saved him many times and his shrooms did make it easier for him out on the field of justice. This part of the woods sometimes scared him and he was hardly ever scared. As the sun settle down over the forest he was thinking about going back but a giggling stopped him in his step.

"Lulu?" he said and looked over his shoulder. Lulu was band from the city, even if she was kind hearted, her ways did not fit in. Even if Teemo had tried to defend her the elder had decided that, if she was to show her face again, she would find herself in prison, but what would she be doing here, out of all of the places this was far too dangerous for an innocent yordle like herself.

"LULU! I COMMAND YOU TO MAKE YOUR FIREFLY GIVE BACK MY HAT!" he heard a far too familiar yelling. He now realized that she was in danger. The swift scout began carefully running towards the yelling. The moment his eyes saw what was happening he froze on the spot and activated his stealth.

"Pix give Veigar back his hat, you and I both know he is covering his face with magic anyway!" she yelled at the pixie that flew down and laid the hat before Veigar. Veigar did not understand the pixies language but from Lulus giggling it was not sorry he was saying.

"So do you like the blueberry cupcakes?" she asked and Veigar nodded. Forgetting all about pix, He did not know why but he could never be angry at the purple yordle. He would smile if he could but he was afraid of his looks may scare her so he kept his magic on and she respected that.

"So Veigar have you been up to anything lately?" she asked taking a bite of her cupcake. He trusted her because most people took her talking for nonsense, but he had begun to understand the Fea magic that she was capable of. It was magic you could not learn by any means and it did not interest him to learn about it but she was his age, if not younger, and had almost as much magic as an elder would have.

"I made an amulet," he said quietly and he could see the light inside of her eyes.

"I have enchanted the moonstone you gave to me… making it into an amulet, that hopefully can help me" he said quietly and Lulu began to smile, he knew she was happy when the stuff she gave him was useful for him.

"I told you pix! Veigar always can use rare stones!" she smiled and pix did I flip in the air. Buzzing something that Veigar did not understand.

Why was Lulu with him, WHY? Teemo thought to himself looking at them chatting. He heard rumors that the two of them had been able to make a friendship work somehow, but he had never believed it, but here they were chatting and giggling, even if the giggling was lulus side, but what was this amulet that Veigar was talking about?

"Veigar what do you taste like?" Lulu asked and Teemo grew curious of what the evil sorcerer would reply with to such a question.

"I think… mmm… black magic, yeah black magic" he responded. Teemo was stunned. The Veigar he knew would have responded _come here and take a taste_, or something like that. This was so strange. It could be that he had inhaled some poison and was imagining things, but why would he daydream about this. He listened for a while and Teemo felt a bitter taste in his mouth as they talked about Veigars plans for Bandel city.


End file.
